Trapped in the Abyss
by Kyoya Lawliet
Summary: Being trapped in the abyss with an unconscious brother isn't easy for the young Vincent. What happened while Gilbert and Vincent were trapped in the abyss after the tragedy of Sablier.


The distorted world twisted and turned, mist flooding the floor. The ground seems to be invisible; I have to be careful where I step. Broken dolls and floating chess pieces surround us. Torn walls, cracked rocks, they are my obstacles. Here I am, pulling, dragging, my younger brother through this strange world. What we have witnessed, what I have witnessed, was excruciatingly painful. Red… red was everywhere…

Everyone around me was dead, blood pouring from their already decaying bodies. I was the only one alive. Why?! …I felt… so alone, so lost. I went mad! Even now…I feel it inside me, a murderous urge crawling up my chest. There is something about this place… something that excites it. And now Gil's future is ruined because of it. It's all my fault… I wish I never would've existed… then Gil could have lived a happy life… a life without me… Someday, I'll be sure to make that happen.

This world's time works differently than our world. I wonder how long we've been wandering in here. It's so dark; Gil still hasn't woken up. I hope we get out of here before he does. An exit was supposed to be made for us… but it hasn't opened yet. That or I have yet to find it.

Several monster-like creatures have attacked us since we've been in here. I believe they are called 'chains.' They come in so many different types; I never knew. Some were as tall as buildings, others about the size of my hand. Some looked like demons with wings, while others looked like broken puppets or dolls. I wish for them to die… and somehow, they do.

Another chain comes up toward Gil and me. I set Gil down gently and charge at the grotesque monster. "Die!" I scream frantically, closing my eyes tightly. I stop suddenly when I hear a thud. The smell of death again enters my nose and I open my eyes to find the beast dead. That was nearly the fifteenth chain I have killed, there is so much death I've caused, and it showed on my clothes. They are covered in a stained red and reek of iron and flesh. I am glad I was alone except for the unconscious Gil.

I walk back over to where I had set my brother and pick him up on my back. If only I could find that dang door! Other than the few breaks, I have been carrying Gil nonstop. My small frail body is slowly caving from the weight on my back. My legs and feet all the way to my toes are numb, I can no longer feel the pain of the sharp floor on my feet; I don't know if that's good or bad.

A faint echo of a grim laugh reverberates past me; another chain is closing in. I don't know how much longer I can take. My tangled blonde strands of hair drape across my tear and blood stained face, covering my bloodshot eyes. "Gil…" I whimper, "Gil…" I set him lightly on the ground and look at him for the first time since we've been here. His skin is pale as snow, making his long dark eyelashes stand out more than usual. His raven-like hair is messy and appears wet, probably from the mist. Gil's clothes are torn slightly, exposing his arm and legs, and he is missing a shoe. The other shoe is worn at the tip due to my dragging him. I look at his chest, it slowly moves up and down; good, he's still breathing.

I sit down beside him and brush his hair from his face. A long sigh escapes my lips and before I know it, my eyes flood with tears. Streams run down my cheeks, turning red from blood and dripping onto my lap. "Gil… d-do you think we'll e-ever get out of here?" I ask between scattered breaths, more to myself than my unconscious brother.

The screams and laughter become closer and closer, I look up to see a large spider like creature with the head of a doll. I stand up and quickly wipe my tears from my face. Taking a step forward, my leg caves under my weight and I fall to the ground. I attempt to get up by propping myself on my shaking arms. The chain notices my weak state and quickens its pace. After some time, I manage to get myself standing, and unable to run, I put my arms out in front of me and look away. "Die!" I yell once more, my voice slowly fading. I look back to find the chain still coming towards me. Why didn't it work?! Is something wrong? Is it because I'm so weak right now? No, I can't give up! I continue to scream at the gigantic chain over and over again. Once more, tears stream from my eyes. Falling to my battered knees, my cracked voice still cries out. The monster crawls over the top of me and I quickly turn around. Gil was being wrapped in a web! I crawl on my hands and knees over to Gil and grip to his dangling feet, which are the only part of him not consumed by a spidery cocoon. "Gil!" I hold tighter to him as he is getting pulled away. "Gil! No! Gil…!"


End file.
